


Broken Swan

by VriskaFanGirl



Series: Broken Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, F/F, Homophobia, Mentions of Rape, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, anti- Captain Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from the Underworld Emma had decided that she take her relationship with Killian to the next level and move in with him as they had always planned, however when they move in together everything is not how she thought it would be. Swan Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regina to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a whole rant about Last Rites on Tumblr here’s a link to that if you’re interested to hear what I had to say 
> 
> http://justyourrandom.tumblr.com/post/144082738581/last-rites 
> 
> Anyways I hate where the show is going and as of lately I’ve been finding a lot of Swan Queen fanfiction about it. Now I want to join the bandwagon. I’m going to referring a lot of other shows, movies and games so I’ll have fun with this. If you’re a Captain Swan shipper you have fallen in the wrong place. I only write Swan Queen.

After coming back from the Underworld Killian decided that it was time for Emma to finally move into the house he bought from them. It has been five months since he came back to life and Robin Hood’s funeral. Within those five months, Emma just seemed to disappear. She hasn’t shown up for work or any of Henry’s school events it was slowly getting to the teenage boy. He thought he did something that upset his biological mother to not want to see him. When he would call Killian always answered the phone he never spoke to Emma directly this was worrying him.

“Mom, can I talk to you?” Henry asked when he came down to Regina’s study.

“What is it, Henry?” Regina asked

“It’s about ma I haven’t heard from  her since she moved in with Hook.” He explained

“What are you trying to say, Henry? Emma’s fine she’s a grown woman she can take care of herself.” Regina said

“I know that but I’ve never talk to ma at all. Killian always answers her phone she hasn’t shown up for work or my games. Did I do something to upset her?” Henry asked

“Henry you could never do anything wrong,” Regina said

“Can you try calling her then? Put it on speaker I want to know why she hasn’t called me.” Henry asked

“I’ll see if it works,” Regina said closing the book she was reading grabbing her phone as she dialed Emma’s number when it started to ring she clicked the speaker button.

 _“H-Hello?”_ Emma’s voice said

“Emma, how are you?” Regina asked

 _“Regina? Why are you calling me?”_ Emma asked

“Henry has been worried about you. And he feels that he did something to upset you.”

 _“He could never do that. I’ve just been busy with stuff…..look I have to go. Killian will be home soon.”_ Emma said

“Emma you need to talk to your son then. Avoiding it will only further his doubts.”

 _“I’ll try to call him later on in the day…..Killian, you’re back early….”_ Emma said

_“Aye, I thought I’d come see what you were doing? Are you on the phone? What did I say about answering the bloody phone!?”_

_“You weren’t here and it was ringing so I….wait I’m sor-”_ The line cuts off after that point.

“What the heck was that?” Henry asked

“I don’t know but we’re going to find out get your coat,” Regina said

Henry nodded as he ran up the stairs grabbing his coat before making his way back down to the living room. He grabbed his Once Upon a Time book to see if Emma and Hook’s story had something shady about it.

“Did ma ever tell you how she met Hook?” Henry asked

“No, we weren’t on good terms when that happened. I frankly didn’t care at the point in time.” Regina said

Henry didn’t say anything he just kept flipping through his book to find out how Emma met Killian. When they finally got up to the house they can hear things being thrown and Killian yelling slurs at Emma. Regina told Henry to stay in the car but he didn’t listen and Regina couldn’t fault him for that Emma is his mother too after all. Bursting through the door they saw Emma in a corner cowering while Killian threw more things at her.

“You stupid little wrench will listen to me next time I give you a command!” Hook yelled

“Hey leave her alone!” Henry yelled not really thinking this through as he tried to run up on Hook only to be thrown back to the ground.

“Who invited you to my damn house brat!?” Hook yelled

“Henry are you alright?” Regina asked

“Ugh I’m fine….go help ma,” Henry said

Seeing Emma in this type of state broke Regina’s heart. Emma was….no _is_ a strong woman seeing her like this was against everything Emma stood for when she first came to Storybrooke. When Killian stopped throwing things at Emma he grabbed her by the hair along loud growl was heard from the distance a big black and white wolf slowly walked towards Emma growling even louder as Killian didn’t let go. The pirate wasn’t phased by the deadly creature as he kicked it in the face.

“You really have no regards of anything other than yourself do you?” Regina asked

“What are you doing in my house. What you are doing is illegal.” Killian said

“Yes but you see I’m the mayor of this time. And I can have you thrown across the town line to never return. Now let Emma go.” Regina demanded

“Oh, what is the Evil Queen going to do to me?” Killian mocked as he wrapped his hand around Emma’s throat slowly squeezing cutting off Emma’s air supply. Before Regina could react the wolf bit down hard on Killian’s arm causing him to drop Emma. Regina quickly grabbed Emma as Killian was being attacked. Henry was about to close his door when the black and white came out blood dripping down its face but it oddly looked friendly he let it hop into a backseat where Emma laid unconscious.

“What are we doing to do with Hook?” Henry asked

“If the wolf hasn’t killed him we’re deal with him if and when he shows up,” Regina said

Getting Emma into the house wasn’t that hard. Henry let his mom take over leaving the room to go back to do whatever he was doing. Regina had left room for a short while to get a first aid kit upon returning she saw the wolf lying over Emma in a protective manner, growling at her as if it were telling Regina not to hurt Emma.

“Easy before I do anything with Emma. Let’s get you cleaned up I’m sure you don’t want Emma getting sit with the blood around your face.” Regina said slowly moving forward keeping her hand up the wolf stopped growling and let Regina pet its head.

“Okay, see we have the same intentions we both want to help Emma,” Regina said

The wolf sniffed Regina’s hand slowly hopping off the bed waiting for Regina to show it to the bathroom. It was quick odd to her it seemed like this wolf could understand everything she’s saying. Never having a pet in the house Regina didn’t have dog shampoo so she just let warm water go through the wolf’s fur the blood slowly washed off and went down the drain-drying the large creature wasn’t too hard either. Hopping out of the tub it went back to watching over Emma.

“From the amount of blood, that came off you. I know you didn’t kill him and I can’t believe I’m talking to a wolf.” Regina said

“Ugh…..Wolfie?” Emma asked

“Emma you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Regina asked

“I don’t want to talk about it…..” Emma said

“Okay, that’s fine. Emma do you know this wolf?” Regina asked

“I’ve named her Wolfie, she made me feel less lonely,” Emma said

“She seems to really understand English,” Regina said the wolf jerked her head as if it were a nod.

“Yeah....” Emma said

“Get some sleep. We’ll talk later.” Regina said

“Thanks, Regina…,” Emma said

“You’re welcome,” Regina said

She left her room leaving Emma to sleep with the protection of her wolf friend. Regina knocked on Henry’s door to give him an update on Emma’s state.   

“How is she?” Henry asked

“I’m not really sure. She didn’t say much.”

“You love her don’t you?” Henry asked

“It’s such a weird time….after Robin’s death, I know I should have been sad but I felt kinda of relieved. I didn’t have to fake this relationship anymore.” Regina said

“It’s okay mom. Give ma time I think she’ll return the feelings.” Henry said

“For now, I’m here for her as a friend.” Regina said

“Where’s the wolf? Did you learn anything about it?” Henry asked

“Emma named her Wolfie she only stated that she made her feel less alone.” Regina said

“Are we keeping it? Cuz that would be a cool pet.” Henry asked

“I can’t get rid of her. She’s got a bond with Emma.” Regina said

“Okay, I’ll leave you do deal with it then.” Henry said

Regina left her son’s room to return to hers she was surprised to find the wolf now laying on the floor on the side of the bed where Emma laid.

“You want to respect my space?” Regina said

 **“I can understand you. And it would be rude of me to just steal your bed.”** The wolf said

“So, you aren’t a normal wolf. I was beginning to question that because you were very responsive when I talked to you. What’s your name?” Regina asked

 **“My name is not important.”** The wolf said

“Fine be that way. What did you do the handless wonder?” Regina asked

 **“I bit his leg and dragged him a bit. I didn’t want to kill him just send a message to not hurt my friend.”** The wolf said

“I’m going to ask this again because I want to know how to properly address you. What is your name?” Regina asked

**“It’s Ashley. Ashley Kimaru and I’ve known Emma for quite some time now.”**

* * *

 

** **

Ashley's wolf form


	2. Fixing What is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading That Doesn't Sound Like You and Break Down from Wolf Stevens I decided to try write my own story too. 
> 
> TW: Rape, abuse, self-hate 
> 
> Regina tries to help Emma out when things get a bit more than she expected. Getting some insight from both Ashley and Henry she does her best to keep Emma from falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is thanks to the song "Whore" by In This Moment.

Regina sat there staring at the wolf that just talked to her. She wasn’t phased that there was a talking wolf in her house it was the fact that it said it’s known Emma for a while.

“What do you mean you’ve known my Emma for quite some time?” Regina asked

**“Emma and I were in the foster system together,”** Wolf-Ashley said

“How is that possibly you would have to be human,” Regina said

**“Whoever said I wasn’t human? Have you ever heard of Blutbad?”** Wolf-Ashley asked

“No, I don’t know that,” Regina said

**“Well, I like the term better it’s German it translates to, blood bath. I’m a werewolf. Well, a werewolf-elf a hybrid. And I can transform into a wolf at well but I’ve been trapped in this form for a while. I didn’t know what to do so I wondered around. I managed to find Emma she had never seen me in this form so I decided that I’d protect her.”** Wolf-Ashley said

“How am I sure I can trust you?”

**“What do you want me to do?”** Wolf-Ashley said

“Can you transform back?”

**“I think I can try,”** Wolf-Ashley said

Ashley got up from where she laid and walked over to the mirror in Regina’s room. She closed her eyes to feel the transformation at place feeling her body turning back human she collapsed on the floor not used to being on two legs now.

“Okay….I wasn’t expecting that to work.” Ashley said

“Well, I can trust you. Can we keep this between you and me I don’t want to tell Emma? She’s been through so much right now her learning on of her childhood friends is a hybrid isn’t going to make her feel better.” Regina said

“I understand. I’ll transform back but I have to ask when you feed me can it be cooked meat?” Ashley asked

“Yes, I will make sure I don’t feed you dog food,” Regina said

“I appreciate that.” With that Ashley transformed back into her wolf form as she laid next to Emma on the floor. She licked Emma’s hand when she saw her tense.

“I need to ask you one more thing, though.” 

**“Speak your question you may get an answer you may not get an answer it all depends if I want to answer them,”** Wolf-Ashley said

“Do you have a family? Can I keep in contact with them to tell them you’re okay.” Regina asked

**“I do have a family. I have five kids coincidently I have a daughter name Snow and a son name Wolf we sometimes call Snow by the Japanese word for snow which is Yuki. I also have two adoptive kids Lucine and Drakkar we saved them from an abusive household and my biological daughter, Alex that I recently took back from an enemy and my wife, Luna knows I’m trapped from coming home until I save a friend.”** Wolf-Ashley said

“I’ll keep in touch with them for you.”

**“Thank you,”** Wolf-Ashley said 

“You’re welcome,” Regina said

Ashley fell asleep on the floor like how a dog would, after all, she is a wolf after all. Regina fell asleep next to Emma. Emma didn’t get any sleep at all she was always trapped in her own nightmare never finding an escape. All she wanted was to be loved and be loved in return after the many years of feeling unloved in the foster system it was hard on her and it damaged how she saw herself.

_“You’re very stupid Swan you know that. What part of_ ** _letting me go_** _did you not understand!?” Killian yelled hitting Emma in the face with his hook hand_ _sending her to the ground blood dripping down her face._

_ “But I love you that’s why I did it,” Emma said _

_ “I guess I should be happy that you’d be stupid enough to bring your whole family to Hell to save me. You do know Regina’s going to hate you for this. Here you are with me while Robin Hood is dead and so is the Lord of the Dead.” Killian said _

_ “I did it all for you,” Emma said _

_ “You’re nothing, you’re stupid, you’re dirty, you’re worthless and you’ll soon realize that too,” Killian said _

_ “What are you going?” Emma asked _

_ “Taking what is mine. Stripped.” Killian yelled _

_ “No, wait…I don’t.” _

_ “I don’t care what you want!” Killian yelled _

“No….stop…..I said stop!”

Hearing Emma start whimpering Ashley’s head popped up she hopped onto the bed as she started to lick Emma’s forehead she started to howl to wake Regina up. 

“Emma….wake up you’re dreaming,” Regina said

“R-Regina….I….make it stop.” Emma pleaded as she threw herself into Regina’s arms crying her heart out.

“It’s going to be alright, dear,” Regina said

“N-No it won’t. H-He….”

“Emma what did Killian do to you?” Regina asked

“I didn’t but he….I can’t. Why.”

“Emma, did Killian rape you?” Regina asked all Emma could do was nod in Regina’s shoulder. Ashley began to growl at the mention of this event. Emma removed herself from Regina to wrap her arms around the wolf’s head.

“Don’t hurt him Wolfie. I don’t want the town to kill you.” Emma said

“Yeah, we don’t need that happening,” Regina said

“W-What happened to Hook?” Emma asked

“I don’t know really know. Wolfie seems to bite his leg.”  Regina said

“Y-You’re not going to kick her out are you?” Emma asked

“No, she’s your wolf and I’m sure she’ll find a way back to you,” Regina said

“I’m scared….” Emma said

“I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” Regina said

“Why are you doing this? I’m the reason why Robin’s dead. You should hate me.” Emma said

“I have my reasons. I’ll tell you when you feel better.” Regina said 

“Okay….” Emma said

“Sleep my love. You’ll need it.” Regina said

Emma didn’t fall asleep quickly. It took a while Regina talked to Emma keeping her calm explaining why Robin’s death wasn’t her fault. That she will always worth fixing because she’s just a good person. Emma didn’t fall asleep until she laid her head on Ashley. It broke Regina’s heart what Emma’s going through and it’s taking everything in her power from going back there and killing Hook herself. How can he rape Emma? After everything, she’s done for him? Going to hell to save his pathetic ass to be reduced to a broken and battered woman because she believed this man was her true love. How can someone who would talk so highly about true love just be such an ass?

**“I’ll kill him,”** Wolf-Ashley said

“Don’t he’ll get what’s coming to him,” Regina said

**“I better hope so,”** Wolf-Ashley growled

The next morning Regina woke up to the adorable sight of Emma snuggling Ashley. Emma’s head under Ashley it was interesting watching Emma interact with the wolf was very interesting to know who the wolf really is and knowing that the two of them were in the system together makes it very sweet especially how protective Ashley is of Emma. It’s like an older sister looking out for her younger one. 

“That’s so adorable. Emma c’mon it’s time to wake up.” Regina said

“Why?” Emma asked

“You want to eat breakfast don’t you?” Regina asked

“I’m not hungry,” Emma stated

“Dear, you need to eat something,” Regina said

“Okay….bring it up here I don’t want to leave,” Emma said

Regina nodded she left her room to get Emma some breakfast Henry was still asleep it was still pretty early. Bring up the plate to her room she saw Emma playing with the wolf she named Wolfie to calm herself down I guess.

“You do realize that’s a wild animal and not a dog,” Regina said

“Wolfie just seems familiar. Like I met her before.” Emma said

“She’s a wolf. I doubt you’d meet a wolf other than Ruby. Here eat.” Regina said   

“Do I have to?” Emma asked

“Yes, you do unless you want to end up going to the hospital. Emma, I wanted to ask you if you want me to press charges on Killian for what he put you through.” Regina asked

“That would only make him angry. He’ll hurt me again.” Emma said barely above a whispered. Regina pulled Emma into a hug.

“I’ll be damned if I let that handless freak hurt someone I love,” Regina said

“Why are you doing this?” Emma asked

“Because I care about you. I always have.” Regina said

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Emma said

“Fine, you can think that but I know what I mean,” Regina said

“I deserved my punishment. I’m not worth it.” Emma said

“Emma…,” Regina said

_ Killian you are soon going to be called the dickless wonder after what you did to my beloved Emma. _

Ashley whimpered when Emma was putting herself down because hearing this was all too familiar she’s going to have to reveal her true form to Emma soon. When Emma fell back asleep was when Ashley transformed back into human form to speak to Regina.

“She’s so broken,” Ashley said as she stroked Emma’s hair. Emma’s head was in her lap. Her wolf tendencies still being present even in her human form it’s a force of habit. 

“I know. My poor broken Swan.” Regina said

“This is the reason why Luna let me go. When she heard my vision of what happened to Emma she told me I had to go.” Ashley said

“Why would she say that?” Regina asked

“My poor wife was abused too. Her mother hated her, she made her life is a living hell. She beat her and her step-father and step-brother didn’t make it easy either. Her stepbrother raped her which is how Yuki and Wolf were born. There were two counts when I saved her from Kurai, that’s her step-brother.” Ashley sighed

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?” Regina asked

“The first time was when I was helping her move out she told me that she had to go back to grab a pendant that her father gave her before the divorce. She didn’t come back for a long while I got worried so I got out of my car to hear her scream on the roof. I had my two pet wolves with me….Beowulf and Bodolf they began growling when I walked up on them he nearly kicked her off the roof. Beowulf bit him in the leg I picked her up she was so scared she wouldn’t stop repeating the same thing over and over again “just kill me”. He was pissed I took her when I left he whipped my back but I didn’t care blood came dripping down my back but my main concern was her. The second time was when Luna and I were on a break and she was dating my friend Emerald we call her Ember. Luna butt dialed Ember when Kurai was abusing her that was the worst of it. He had her in the torture dungeon Ember decided to break it off seeing how well I was taking every I saw, she told me that Luna’s better off with me I’m protective of her. She still has nightmares from time to time and I wish I could help that.” Ashley explained

“That’s why you’re really concerned for Emma,” Regina said

“I can’t help her. That is your task and your task alone. I can’t help you with this.” Ashley said

“Thank you. I’m glad you’ve given me that insight.” Regina said

“You’re welcome.”

With that Ashley transformed back into her wolf form and never changed back to human form unless it was something really important. Emma didn’t talk much after her dream of reliving that dark memory. It broke Regina’s heart seeing Emma like this. The Emma Swan doesn’t want to talk, doesn’t want to eat, doesn’t want to make really annoying comments to make Regina mad. This isn’t the same woman who came to Storybrooke to break a curse. When morning came and Emma didn’t eat Regina just let her stay in the room while she went to check on Henry.

“So, what’s going on with ma?” Henry asked

“She’s been through hell, Henry. Last night something happened she had a nightmare.” Regina said

“What happened!? What did he do to her?!” Henry asked defensively he wanted to kill Hook and make sure he stays dead but he knew that he wouldn’t do that he even tried to write out this death in the book but that didn’t work and he knew it would be abusing his powers as The Author to write Killian dead as much as he deserves it he can’t abuse that power he was given not like how Isaac did.

“Killian raped Emma…..” Regina said

“Why is he still alive then!? We need to find him and kill him ourselves how could he do this to ma? He always said he do everything to protect her!” Henry asked

“Henry I want him dead just as much as you do but I don’t want Emma getting any idea of that. We need to keep a level head her recovery is the first and only thing we need to focus on right now.” Regina said

“After you told me you had feeling for Emma I found this in the book,” Henry said

He walked over to grab the Once Upon a Time book flipping to the page he was talking about. Staring that the pictures she ran her fingers over the pages. There was a picture of her and Emma’s wedding the next page had a baby on it while the next few pages documented the growth of the baby and another baby was on the last page. 

“I end up having three younger sisters the book even states what you and ma are going to name them. Christine is the first child you and ma have together then there’s Brook and Hazel is your youngest. See everything’s been written it’s just the how we get this is the next part we need to worry about.” Henry said

“This is all set in stone it’s all going to happen?” Regina asked

“Yes, it’s been laid out in the book the event that sparks it hasn’t happened yet. And I can’t figure out why.” Henry said

“It will take some time. Emma is still in a bad place.” Regina said

“Yeah you’re right. Go help ma she really needs it.” Henry said

“I will,” Regina said

Seeing what the book was giving her gave Regina so much hope. She and Emma were going to be a thing they were going to have three beautiful daughters together. Now she has to plot what to do with Killian if he ever decides to show his face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't written a Swan Queen fanfictions in so long where Regina and Emma have kids when it's center around only them.
> 
> When things move along I look forward to making a nice little epilogue with Christine, Brook and Hazel that may or may not start a sequel to this story. 
> 
> The next chapter Ashley will no longer speak she will only be there to serve as Emma's pet. She'll only speak when it is completely necessary
> 
> Part of the reason why I needed Ashley here is because I am terrible at not writing my own character into my stories it's like my little trademark and also because I like when people get the chance to know my characters.
> 
> I'm going to try my best to have less dialogue and more description about what's going on since Emma will be basically a mute. I tend to have characters talk A LOT when I write this in Google Docs it seems like the whole fic is just talking. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and get through this rambling if you read this end note


	3. Choosing What’s Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina tries to get Emma to go outside more. She decides it's best to tell the Charming's what going on with their daughter and takes a surpirse visit to see Captian Guyliner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Bad Wolf from In This Moment was in my head when I wrote this.

The next few weeks were really hard. Emma didn’t want to talk, she didn’t want to eat and she didn’t want to leave the room this worried Regina. It wasn’t healthy for Emma to stay in their room all day not seeing sunlight. Regina tried her best to get Emma to come outside the only way she could get her outside was to tell her that “Wolfie” needs to get out and walk.

“See isn’t being outside great?” Regina asked

“Not really….” Emma said

Regina watched as Ashley tried to get Emma to play with her to make her actually do activities. It did not work anything they did work Killian broke something inside of her and he did so quickly too. No one cannot just simply present Emma’s food to her to just turn it down because she’s not hungry. All Emma was about always involved eating that was one of her favorite past times. When Killian decides to make his appearance Ashley will not be so kind next time.

As soon as they got back into the house Emma went back to being curled up on her side of Regina’s bed thinking God knows what about herself. Regina had asked Henry to look over Emma while she left to go take a walk. She completely forgot to tell Snow and David the state Emma was in they were worried about her since she never came over or called. She took Ashley with her because after the Charming visit she’s going to find the handless wonder to make him the dickless asshole.

“Regina what are you doing here?” Snow asked

“It’s about Emma,” Regina said

“Regina why do you have a giant black wolf next to you?” Snow asked

“Can we worry about that later. I need to talk about Emma. She’s not doing so well.” Regina said

“Yes, David it’s Regina,” Snow said

Regina sat on the couch drinking her tea that Snow had made her. David had just put Neal down for his nap when he joined the other ladies in the living room.

“Why is there a wolf on the couch?” David asked

“This is Ashley she’s become Emma’s pet wolf,” Regina said

“Emma named a wolf Ashley?” Snow asked

“No, she named her Wolfie. I can’t explain this Ashley would you-” Before Regina finished her sentence Ashley transformed back into her human form her right knee pressed to her chest while she sat on the couch.

“My name’s Ashley Kimaru I’ve been in the foster system with Emma when we were kids. I’m a werewolf-elf to clear up things that mean I’m a hybrid.” Ashley said

“It’s nice to meet you, Ashley,” Snow said

“I’m just glad Emma has a family,” Ashley said, with that she transformed back into her wolf form.

“Now that, that’s out of the way. Emma has been abused by Killian….whatever he did broke her.” Regina said

“What do you want us to do?” David asked

“I have to give my mayoral duties to you Snow. Emma doesn’t want to leave the house.” Regina said

“Do whatever you can to help her. I can tell you love her.” Snow said

“You better not run this town to the ground,” Regina said

“Keep us posted on our daughter’s state,” David said

“I’ll tell you if anything changes,” Regina said

Regina left the Charming’s loft to go searching for Killian he had to pay for what he did to Emma. No one should have done what he’s done to her. He’s not going to get away from this. That blood pirate has gotten away with a lot of things and this is not going to be one of them. Nearly kill them was one thing but nearly killing Emma after she risks her life to bring his sorry ass out of Hell. Killian should’ve been the one killed by the Olympus Stone, not Robin. At least he wouldn’t be here anymore.

“You stole what is mine! What did you do to Emma?” Killian growled

“That is the least of your worries, pirate!” Regina said

Ashley was about to bite Killian again but he put a chain around her neck. Regina threw Killian closer to Ashley. She enjoyed seeing him trying to crawl away from the wolf. It’s like he was trying to get away from a Dire Wolf.

 **“Even in these chains, you can’t stop me!”** Wolf-Ashley growled

“What the hell is that thing!?” Killian said  

“Your worst nightmare,” Regina said

Ashley bit down hard on Killian’s other hand biting it clean off. Regina was satisfied with this result she kneeled down in front of Killian placing her left hand on Ashley’s head as she stopped barking at Killian his hand still in her mouth. Her natural blue eyes now glowing blood red.

“Come near Emma again and I will not let _her_ be so kind,” Regina said

“You’ll pay for this Witch! What would Robin think of you now? He’s girlfriend finally turning back into the Evil Queen. Tell me love what makes us so different? You’ve killed countless people and I’ve killed countless people we both wear leather? What is the bloody difference, aye? You can’t deny it. We’re cut from the same cloth.” Killian asked

“That’s the thing. I may have killed countless people and I made every suffer because of my own jealousy and hatred towards Snow but you and I are nothing alike let’s make that clear. I have atoned for all my sins as the Evil Queen I have made peace with my enemy. I have gone on a different path you still buckle at the knees when dark temptations come your way. Which is why you were so quick to kill Emma and all of her loved ones after learning you’re a Dark One too. Now tell me what makes us the same? I have a family I love that I don’t abuse. I would never do the things you’ve done to my beloved Emma.” Regina said

“You wretch you fallen in love with _my_ Swan,” Killian growled

“I’d be careful what you say to me or I could let dear old Ashley loose and rip off something more important to you and I’m not talking about your face,” Regina said

“You’ll pay for this, Witch! I will have what is mine even if that means I have to kill you to get to her.” Killian growled

Upon returning home Henry was sitting in the living room. He was watching TV while eating popcorn. He informed Regina that Emma was asleep.

“Where did you go?” Henry asked

“I went to the Charming’s they needed to know what was happening with Emma so while I help Emma recover Snow will be mayor. I also paid Killian a visit. He now has no hands to hurt anyone anymore, Ashley made sure of that.” Regina said

“Heh, I wish I could’ve seen that. I’m going to go to bed now. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t go off and do something you couldn’t come back from.” Henry said

“I would never do anything that you hurt you or Emma,” Regina said

“I know but half of me has to worry since Emma can’t,” Henry said

“Goodnight, Henry,” Regina said

“Night mom.”

Regina had turned off the living room light making her way up the stairs unbeknownst to her that she was being watched from afar. Killian glared as he saw what was his sleeping next to the Evil Queen.

“You aren’t getting away from me, Swan. A pirate always gets what they want and I shall steal what is rightfully mine. You will regret leaving me for her. Now the blood of your son and his adoptive mother will be on your hands. Hope you can live with yourself after that.” Killian growled

* * *

This is how Killian would've been against Wolf-Ashley for those who don't watch Game of Thrones here's a visual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't initially plan for Regina to openly attack Hook like that this early but I got an idea in my head from watching that scene in Game of Thrones when Robb Stark brought in his Dire Wolf, Grey Wind to scare Jaime Lannister. And I enjoyed the payoff. Now stakes are getting higher.


	4. Past Meets Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected events come to life
> 
>  
> 
> TW: Mentions of attempted rape, alcoholism, child abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like 10 more days till my high school graduation and I don't have a 6th period I'm a teacher assistant and there ain't shit to do. So, I write this fanfiction since we're in the computer lap. I've noticed that I have made the most chapters consistently for this story the most perhaps it's cuz I kinda see where I want this story to end and how I might spawn a sequel. It may take on a better version of She's Not Evil if anyone ever remembered that fanfiction I wrote. I think I deleted because it wasn't that good and I gave up on it.

It had been a couple of months now. Emma was slowly getting back to her old self but it was a very _slow_ process but progress nonetheless. She was eating a bit more and she started to talk again. Whenever Regina needed to go out and do errands she would come with her. So far, Snow was doing a great job with running the town Regina wasn’t expecting less from her former enemy. No one questioned the change in mayor because they all had heard what happened to Killian. Got attacked in his own home by a wild dog and lost his only good hand. No one knew what happened to Emma but they assumed that she had to be in a safe place since she wasn’t reported on the attack as well. Emma didn’t talk that much to humans but she did talk a lot to “Wolfie” guess Regina was grateful that she learned of Ashley’s true nature. When something was bothering Emma she’d tell her and Ashley then told Regina making it a lot easier on her then to just guess what Emma needed.

Emma had just assumed Regina had overheard her talking to “Wolfie” so she thought nothing of it. She still had nightmares every now and then but she was happy that Regina was doing this for her. She had always had a crush on her ever since she first came to the town but the way she saw her with Robin made her jealous as she threw herself into a relationship with Killian to try and forget her feelings for the former Evil Queen it ended up nearly costing her, her life. She was happy when she heard Robin died which she feels terrible about because now poor Roland is an orphan now. The only thing that could get her to fall asleep was the sound of Regina’s heartbeat.

“You can understand me right, Wolfie?” Emma asked she got a bark as an answer.

“Thanks, you seem oddly familiar. You’ll keep my secret about how I feel for Regina, right?” Emma asked again she got a bark in return.

“Thanks, Wolfie,” Emma said hugging the large wolf. Ashley wish she could just tell Emma it’s her but she knew that’s not what she needed right now. If Emma were to learn about her true form then she wouldn’t trust her. Regina was somehow getting what she was saying just to “Wolfie” learning that her wolf companion is really is her old running buddy would not go well for her.

“Emma…,” Regina said

“Hi…,” Emma responded

“I made food. Would you like to come downstairs to eat?” Regina asked

“Sure….”

Emma walked down the stairs as she ate the food Regina made. She was getting better at eating however she still didn’t like it. Getting back into eating was very weird for Emma. But she did it because Regina wanted her to hopefully she will get better. She also hated being this way too.

“How are you feeling?” Regina asked

“Dunno….”

“Are you feeling better?” Regina asked

“A little,” Emma said

“Emma, I care about you. I really want you to feel better.” Regina said

“Why?” Emma asked

“Because I love you….I was too stupid to realize it until it was too late. If I realized sooner than you wouldn’t be in this state. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner….” Regina said

“Heh….you’re funny,” Emma said

 _Well that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting_ , Regina thought. She was trying to figure out if she should be offended by that or not. Emma was still recovering from the hell Killian put her through. So, she decided to take that latter Emma didn’t really know what was going on.

“Emma, I’m being serious,” Regina said

“I can’t be love….it will only bring terrible things,” Emma said

“Emma, we’ve been through a lot of shit together. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Regina said

“You’d think twice about that when you learn what I’ve been through,” Emma said

“Em, you don’t have to tell me anything ab-,” Regina said

“I nearly killed my foster father…,” Emma said

Regina stops talking right there she wasn’t expecting that. She assumed Emma was going to talk about the abuse Killian put her through. She didn’t expect Emma to talk about her foster family years. Matter of a fact she didn’t even talk to Ashley about that not once maybe because she wanted to focus on the future and not the past. They both of past they weren’t proud of there wasn’t any point in opening old wound guess what Killian put her through didn’t matter to open her foster system wounds. She stopped eating as she casually continued her sentence.

“I think I was around the age of fourteen….I had made a friend….Ashley, she helped me through a lot of shit. She was older than me….I had caught our foster father drunk. He was trying to rape her…..I didn’t realize he still had his bottle in his hand. When I kicked him in the crotch he hit me dropping the bottle so I used it to hit him in the head.” Emma said

“Emma, you did what you had to, to survive that situation,” Regina said

“I got hit for being too pretty….I was ruining a marriage so I was kicked out. I was only twelve when that happened….my foster father really was interested in me and so was my foster brother….” Emma said

“Emma….none of that is your fault,” Regina said

“Yeah….it’s yours,” Emma said without really thinking.

The hurt look on Regina’s face made Emma realize what she had just said. Before Regina could even say anything Emma quickly left the dining room hiding in the corner of the living room cowering with her arms over her head.

“Emma…,” Regina said

“Don’t hurt me I didn’t mean to speak. I’ll be good.” Emma pleaded

“Emma….c’mon let’s go back to the room,” Regina said

“Y-You’re not mad?” Emma questioned

“I cannot be mad at a fact that is true. My stupid curse brought you the most unhappiness out of everyone and for that I am sorry. I feel hurt by the statement but I’m not mad. However, I would like to make it up to you by being here for you now. You’re not alone anymore let me help you, please.” Regina said offering her hand to Emma. She took hold of Regina’s hand before she crawled into her lap crying into her chest.

“I will set things right my White Knight. I promise you that.” Regina whispered carrying the now sleeping blonde into their bedroom.

  
  
  
  
  


    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing a lot of Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix and I needed to take a break from getting my ass kicked by Roxas. Hope you guys enjoy.


	5. Bonding Over Video Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My graduation's this Tuesday! And since I've been playing too much Kingdom Hearts why not give you this chapter.

Emma looked so peaceful just sleeping there. There was a lot to be said after last night Regina confessed her feelings, Emma deserved to know why she was helping since she rescued her out of the blue when Henry voiced his concerns. Henry had kept David and Snow update whenever he’d come over to see Neal when Regina came over to tell them about Emma, David was putting up a front, Regina had too much to worry about David didn’t want to add to that. Ever since hearing what Hook did to his little girl he did everything in his power not to go over and set that house on fire. He did manage to go over there but he wasn’t there, there weren’t signs that anyone lived there and it didn’t feel as satisfying to set fire on that house.

“Why did I have to be so selfish. All my anger and revenge only truly hurt you my White Knight. Had I known life would’ve come like this I would have never cast the dark curse.” Regina whispered as she stroked Emma’s hair. Ashley had given a playlist of music that Emma listened to when she was feeling like shit so  _ “The Fighter” _ from In This Moment was quietly playing in the background. It fit the blonde ever much and Regina wish she could get that Emma back. This Emma that Killian broke isn’t what she was this poor strong woman is so defeated and it pissed Regina off. Emma had thrown her into a closet when she pissed at what happened to Henry when he ate the turnover cake. Regina actually missed that Emma it was refreshing that someone outside of town had the balls to go toe-to-toe with her and actually punch her in the face.

No one could lay a hand of the Evil Queen and live to tell about it but Emma was just that strong. They were equals and Regina had made that peace the first time Emma punched her in the face in front of her vault with Graham. She had enjoyed the times she tried to run Emma out of town and the many times Emma fought back it kept her on her toes. Giving spice in her life.

“Uhhhh….R-Regina?” 

“I’m right here Emma,” Regina said

“W-What happened last night?” Emma asked

“Don’t worry about that,” Regina said

“You said you love me….did you really say that or was I dreaming?” Emma asked

“I did and I meant every word of it. I do love you Emma Swan and I always will.” Regina said

“When?”

“Since the day you got into town. I guess I really realized it when you punched me in the face.” Regina said

“I didn’t mean to….”

“It’s fine dear we were enemies then. You were doing what you thought was right. I think that’s what made me realize that you’re the only one that could be for me. I wish I realized it sooner.” Regina said

“Wait….are you listening to In this Moment? I didn’t know you were into metal….” Emma said

“I heard the song once and someone once told me what you’re into.” Regina said

“Y-You talked to Ashley? She’s the only person that would know that….” Emma asked

“You had gotten a text message from an unknown number I answered she said she was a childhood friend so I guess it was her. How are you feeling.” Regina said

“Better….What’s going to happen to Killian?” Emma asked

“Well that all depends on you my love. What do you want to happen to him?” Regina asked

“I don’t want to think about it. So, you really love me?” Emma asked

“Yes you idiot I love you. I love everything about you.” Regina said

“I don’t know if I want to know if it’s true yet….” Emma said

“There will be time for that later. First we need to worry about your recovery.” Regina said

“Thank you for doing this for me….I’m sorry you have to help me.” Emma said

“Don’t ever apologize for something that wasn’t your fault.” Regina said

“O-Okay….”

“Let’s go downstairs,” Regina said

“Why?” Emma asked

“We’ve always been in this room. I think we should spend some more time in the living room.” Regina explained

“Okay, I guess you’re right. C’mon Wolfie.” Emma said

The two of them walk downstairs to find Henry playing the family Playstation 3. Every since Regina let Emma stay over on certain nights Emma had bought a Playstation 3 and 4 for the living room. Henry has his own in this room along with his own Xbox One that he had bought himself. The family Playstation 3 and 4 were for games that they could play together. Henry was playing Kingdom Hearts 2.5 HD Remix. Regina had her own feelings of the game seeing as it passed off the Disney movie of her life. She did like how Henry explained the game to her the best way he could.

“Henry what are you doing?” Regina asked

“Hi mom, ma. I’m in the middle of a Data battle. You want to try to play?” Henry said

“No, thank dear games are mostly you and Emma’s specialty.” Regina said

“Oh c’mon try it.” Henry said handing Regina the controller. 

“The X button is to attack square is to block if you’re not moving it’s also to quick run. R1 is to lock on L1 is shortcuts I have the current magic spells equipped circle is firage, triangle is reflega, square is curaga that’s to heal when you MP bar is full and X is Hi-potions use that when you’re dying and your MP bar is refilling. When you tap circle you’ll jump double tap circle you’ll do aerial dodge then press square you’ll glide that will come in handle during a lot of battles. Things will pop up on the command menu that will tell you to press triangle that’s called reaction commands. Scrolling down to the button you have this things call drive. Valor form and Wisdom form aren’t that strong. Valor form won’t let you use magic while Wisdom form you only shoot. Master and Final form are the best to get in big combos in battles I prefer Final form the most. Limit form is new and when you go into that form you’re attack whether it hits the target and does damage or not will heal you. Summons are a thing too. I don’t use them that offend but when I do I usually summon Peter Pan so if I die in a really hard battle Tinker Bell can bring me back to life. You think you can do that?” Henry explained

“How do you remember all these things?” Regina asked

“You’ll get use to them. It sounds like a lot but that’s because you’ve never played the from the start where it give you a tutorial how to use the controls. Go luck!” Henry said grabbing the controller starting his mom on the first Data Battle he thought would be the funniest to see Regina try to do. Roxas’s data battle wasn’t hard it’s just you needed to know when to block and when to move away.

Roxas appeared on the screen when The Other Promise began to play and Roxas did his first attack Henry helped his mom telling her when to block and when to move. They played that for a while. Emma watched from her side of the couch as Regina to frustrated at the game. Henry’s offers to take over the game was great but what was funnier was Regina saying she’ll beat this game. Emma laughed, she actually laughed. It was all too amusing watching Regina play a video game of all things and one with Disney characters. Regina had died for the twelfth time she was currently playing for the thirteenth time and she was winning which was great seeing at Roxas is the thirteenth member ironic cuz the music isn’t The 13th Struggle, The 13th Dilemma or The 13th Reflection. Emma smiled at the bonding moment that Henry and Regina was going through. Nothing could break this moment at all. If only they knew what Hook had been planning to steal “his Emma” back. 


	6. Coming Out of Her Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is slowly deciding to take her life back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been re-watching Glee so that's why it's mention and I thought it be funny to have Henry impress a girl by singing. And I think Henry would be a great guitar player
> 
> I got a new laptop too. I need more drama so I decided to pick it up a bit more. Enjoy

 

Emma continued to watch Regina play Kingdom Hearts with Henry she hasn’t even realize she was laughing till her head started to hurt. Regina didn’t say anything neither did Henry they just took it as progress that Emma’s slowly coming back. Weeks went by and the family had spent their pastimes watching Regina play all these video games that Henry suggested. Emma smiled at the attempts Regina made not to curse.

Elsewhere, Killian Jones watched through his telescope as he cursed the woman that gave him another hook for a hand. Though he did go to Gold to get a new hook for his missing hand The Dark One made his little remarks on pissing off Regina Mills. The new hook has a magical switch it can turn into a human hand and back into a hook. It wasn’t his ideal choice but he didn’t have many options to choose from if he wanted to get Emma back. 

“I shall have my revenge on you. That bloody Evil Queen shall not defile my Swan. I’ll kill her and that fucking son of hers too if that’s the only way to get my dear of Swan back home where she belongs.” Hook growled

* * *

Emma was coming out of her shell ever since watching Regina play video games. She started eating again and she wanted to leave the house more. Regina was proud of the change. Emma was coming back.

“Regina….can I ask you something,” Emma asked one night when they were alone in their room together.

“What is it, Emma?” Regina asked

“I know I’ve slowly come out of my shell since Hook….and I think I’m ready to try this whole dating thing again…..with you I mean,” Emma said

“Emma there’s no rush to start anything,” Regina said

“I know….I just wanted to let you know.” Emma said

“We can take this….as slow as you want. I won’t get mad if you don’t want me to do anything.” Regina said

“That really means a lot to me,” Emma said as she leaned her head on Regina’s shoulder. 

Regina was just as surprised as Emma was when she came out to want to start this relationship. The first person to know was Henry of course and he was skeptically for a second because what Emma had gone through but after hearing that his moms’ are taking things very slowly he was happy for them. He even created their own little name….Swan Queen, Swen for short. Henry is the best thing that could happen to the two women without him none of this would have ever happened and they always thank their blessing for the turn of events at got Emma to come to Storybrooke. There might have been some bumps in the road but that was expected the Hook bump should have never happened. Emma was slowly coming out of her shell and Regina praised her every chance she could which in turn made Emma feel good.

Killian never went out of his way to make sure Emma was okay he didn’t even ask her if she wanted to basically quit her job to stay with him. Those were the things she regretted, Emma should have never put Killian over her family. She will always feel terrible for the thoughts she put in Henry’s mind that she didn’t love him anymore. They were having dinner together when Henry told his moms’ some interesting news.

“So, I’ve been thinking about growing a new after-school club,” Henry said

“Really, what club would that be?” Regina asked

“I want to join the Glee Club,” Henry said

“Wait….can you even sing?” Emma asked

“I, honestly don’t know…..but Violet’s in the club and I wanted to see what it was about,” Henry said

“You’re trying to impress a girl. I remembered when I did that for someone….that’s what got me arrested giving birth to you in prison.” Emma said

“I’m being serious. You don’t think it’s a bad idea do you?” Henry asked

“I think it’s a great idea. You are a very special boy you’re on the football team, you’re The Author now you’re going to be a singer.” Regina said

“Thanks, mom,” Henry said

“You’re welcome dear,” Regina said

“So, how long are you two going to keep this relationship on the DL?” Henry asked

“Until we can find Killian Jones….we still don’t know where he is. And we can’t risk him finding out. After what he put Emma through we can’t be sure what he would do if he found us together.” Regina said taking hold of Emma’s hand when she noticed her girlfriend tense at the mention of Killian.   

“That’s reasonable. What are you going to do to him when you find him?” Henry asked

“We were thinking a public trail. It’s only fair that the citizens of Storybrooke should know what he has done.” Regina said

“And having a public trail….means I don’t have to say a thing,” Emma said

“Yeah…..completely understandable. Listening I would love to finish eating dining but I kind of promised Violet that I’d help her with her verses. I didn’t learn how to play the guitar for nothing.” Henry said

“Alright, go. Don’t do anything stupid.” Regina said

“When have I ever did anything stupid. Y’know what don’t answer that. Bye mom, ma.” Henry said grabbing his coat going out the door with his guitar case in the other hand.

“I hope everything goes well for him,” Emma said

“I hope so too,” Regina said taking hold of Emma’s hand.

Killian saw this from where he was stalking them and he was pissed. He had to find a way to make Regina back off. What would he do to get them to leave? It was then he glanced over to Henry as he got into his car. 

“Boy, you are not going to arrive at that little date of yours,” Killian said 

He slid off the roof he was on as he ran towards Henry’s car. Henry was about to start up the car when Killian open his door hitting him on the head with his hook knocking the poor boy out. He dragged me off leaving a note in his guitar case.

_ You’ve really pissed me off, love. I didn’t want to do this but you left me no choice. I have your precious son and if you really care about his safety you will end whatever relationship you have with The Evil Queen and come back home. You have a choice stay with Regina or have Henry’s blood on your hands. I’d choose carefully and wisely Swan - Killian “Hook” Jones _

“I’m going to enjoy what happens next,” Killian said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, what's up you guys I want to give an update. If you follow me on Twitter @AshleyKimaru (Shameless plug) I might take screen shots of the chapters so give me what's going on since I don't have a schedule of when I will update a chapter at all. I might add a Twitter poll to see how many of you would be down for me to tweet out chapter screenshots or if you want to stay surprised when the chapter goes up. I hope to see you all there.


	7. Your Name Will Disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is a badass and gives Killian a piece of his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Game of Thrones season 6 finale was great I hope you enjoy the reference I gave this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Henry this chapter, it's a bit out of character for him but everything he says is justifiable.

Regina was woken up by a knock on the door. It was currently 11:30 PM. When she opened the door she was greeted to Violet.

“I’m sorry to bother you, Ms. Mills, but is Henry here?” Violet asked

“No, he left to go hang out with you. You mean he hasn’t shown up?” Regina asked

“He did not. Look I’m not mad I’m just worried about him. He hasn’t called me.” Violet said

“Thank you, Violet. Would you like a ride back home?” Regina asked

“No, I can walk. Thank you for the thought. Tell Henry, I stopped by.” Violet said

“I will, bye Violet,” Regina said

Regina went back upstairs to see Emma. She was laying in bed scrolling through her phone. Regina smiled at this because Emma was coming back this was everything she ever wanted but telling her they can’t find Henry was not how she wanted to spend the rest of their night.

“Hey, check out what I found on Tumblr,” Emma said as she showed Regina her phone with fan art of Lapis and Peridot dressed as Elphaba and Glinda.

“That’s really adorable Em, but I got some bad news,” Regina said

“What is it?” Emma asked

“Violet was at the door. She said she didn’t see Henry.” Regina said

“Wait….then where is he?” Emma asked worriedly.

“I don’t know. I need you to get dress so we can go find him. I’m worried he’s never not called anyone if he’s running late.” Regina said

“Yeah….let’s go find our son,” Emma said

Meanwhile

Henry woke up in some sort of warehouse tied to a chair. He’s head was killing him. He was scared and confused and he had every right to he didn’t know where he was and he couldn’t find his phone to call his moms’.

“Lookie here he’s awake.”

“Killian…,” Henry growled

“Aye, I’d watch what you say to me,” Killian said

“Or what you’ll beat me? You’re going to hurt a teenager.” Henry asked

“Okay….” Killian said before he punched Henry in the face.

“I stand corrected,” Henry said

“You and I are going to have a great time,” Killian said

Back at the Mills.

Regina and Emma were looking for any signs of Henry. When they found his car they began to worry as the driver’s door was still open and the back truck as well. Worried Regina ran towards the car to find the note that Killian left them. She picked up the note as she begun to read it as tears streamed down her face.

“ _You’ve really pissed me off, love. I didn’t want to do this but you left me no choice. I have your precious son and if you really care about his safety you will end whatever relationship you have with The Evil Queen and come back home. You have a choice stay with Regina or have Henry’s blood on your hands. I’d choose carefully and wisely Swan - Killian “Hook” Jones_. He has crossed a line now!” Regina said

“Hey wait, think about what you’re doing,” Emma said

“I know what I’m doing!” Regina yelled causing Emma to flinch.

“I know that….but I don’t need you going all Cersei Lannister on me. Henry needs his mother, not The Evil Queen. We need to think about this carefully.” Emma said

“I have no idea what you just said. But I’ll listen to your judgment.” Regina said

“When we get Henry back….I’ll get you to watch Game of Thrones,” Emma said

“What should we do?” Regina asked

“I think it’s time I finally saw my parents,” Emma said

“I think it’s time for that too. Are you ready for that, though?” Regina asked

“I’ve slowly started to realize how much I shouldn’t have let Killian hold me. Watch you play Kingdom Hearts with Henry’s help made me really happy. And I didn’t want that to end. Thank you for helping me through this.” Emma said

“You’re welcome, Emma,” Regina said

The two females made their way to the Charming’s loft. When David open the door he was surprised to find Emma standing next to Regina he gave her a hug letting the two of them in. Snow then gave Emma a hug when she saw her as well. Emma said her few words of “I’m okay”s. David then proceeds to ask where Henry was.

“That’s what we need to talk to you about. Henry has been kidnapped by Killian.” Emma said handing the note over to David.

“Why would he do this?” Snow asked

“To force me back into his arms. I’m sick of him and I don’t want to give him anything but I also don’t want Henry to get hurt.” Emma said

“I’m glad you’re going better, sweetie,” Snow said

“We need to figure out a way to get Henry back without him getting hurt. What do you plan we do?” Regina asked

“I have a plan but I’ll need to get some help on this,” David said

* * *

Henry sat in the chair he was tied in glaring at Killian. Out of all the things he has done to his mom he was pissed that he would do something like this. Henry had a mix of emotions going through him right now for one he’s scared as hell. He doesn’t know what Killian is going to do with him or if he’ll be keeping him alive that is a thought that he kept questioning himself while being in captive. He was scared, pissed and rather annoyed. Here he was being held captive while he was about to go out to see Violet, his potential girlfriend. However, he wasn’t going to let Killian think he has won he’s read enough of A Song of Ice and Fire to know how to milk this situation and he has seen all the Game of Thrones episodes he needed to play his cards right.

“I have to take a piss….” Henry said

“You aren’t going anywhere. You say one more word and I’ll hit you again.” Killian said

“Can I at least get some water then. My throat’s very dry and it wouldn’t appear well with my mothers’ if I was dying of dehydration.” Henry said

“I said one more word and you will get hit again,” Killian growled

“It’s really cold in here. Did you become cold-blooded when you started beating my ma? She hasn’t been herself lately, you destroyed her, you handless prick. But I guess that doesn’t really concern you anymore since she is dating my other mom. It’s rather poetic don’t you think? The Evil Queen and the Savior it’s almost like fire and ice coming together good and evil, right and wrong. But you sir….no you just never learned anything have you? You steal another man’s wife just because she was unhappy with her marriage; a married woman who had a kid that you made her abandoned. My _father_ didn’t deserve that treatment sure he had his share of unforgivable deeds but he owns up to his shit. What have you done that is so redeemable Killian!? Get killed to be a “hero”? To have all of us come swooping in to save your sorry ass because Emma thought it was the right thing to do since you willingly gave your life to save ours. Our lives that wouldn’t need saving had you not given into the darkness in the first place. My ma did _everything_ for you. And how do you repay her? By beating and belittling her for her good deeds, she had done for _you_! We didn’t have to go to the Underworld to go save you, we did that because it felt right since you were tricked into dying. Now, I’m wishing we hadn’t. Grandpa Gold had every right to trick you into killing yourself off to be a “hero” but I guess that inflated your ego so much where you just didn’t care who you ended up hurting. Let me ask you something Killian did it feel good knowing that you beat a woman that gave you the time of day? That gave you multiple chances to be Good Guy Killian but all you did was spit in her face with your lies and your bullshit. I’m glad she left you for Regina. At least then she’ll be treated with some respect and dignity something a pirate like you would never know since you seem to have no regards for anyone but yourselves.” Henry yelled with a smirk. Killian slammed his fist on the table pressing a knife to Henry’s neck as he glared at the boy.  

“If my family finds me here dead you will be certain that you will not make past the town line in one piece,” Henry smirked. Killian cursed as he lowered the blade off Henry’s neck punching a wall.

 _‘Dammit! This boy knows every trick I pull will be a bluff! Fuck, how does he know is it that fact that he’s The Author and knows my mindset to write my story. No, that can’t be it then he would’ve known I was going to kidnap him. Why is he not afraid of me! Dammit! I will find a way to break you, little man!’_ Killian thought

 _‘That’s it keep thinking you’re going to win. I just need to keep up this act until my parents get here with help. I can do this alright Henry keep your best Tyrion Lannister impression going. That’s the only way you’ll get out of this. Please hurry moms….I don’t know how long I can keep this act going.’_ Henry thought.

* * *

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Regina asked

“What other options do we have? The longer we wait for the more likely he will do something he cannot come back from. I don’t feel comfortable leaving Henry with him alone for this long. It’s our best bet. Ruby and Wolfie will sniff him out and find the best way in without him knowing we’re coming. The dwarves will be surrounding the area. You and Emma will be covering the main exits and enchanting a barrier around the whole place so if he does get pass one of the dwarves he can’t get pass the barrier. When we find Henry we free him first and we worry about dealing with Killian second. Henry’s safety is our main priority. Anyone have any questions….no? Alright, let’s go.” David said

The group found where Killian was hiding by having Ruby follow the scent of Killian while Ashley followed the scent of Henry. Everyone got into their positions to rescue Henry. Ruby and Ashley found Killian the both of them let out a loud howl. Killian got up as he tried to escape but he was cornered by Regina and Emma.

“Swan, I knew you’d come back for me,” Killian said

“Keep your hands off me. You can’t control me, Killian.” Emma said

“You watch what you say to me, love. I still have your son captive.” Killian said

“I’d think twice about that. Get on the ground before I drive this sword straight through your heart.” Henry said

“You won’t get away with this!” Killian said

“Are you okay, baby?” Regina asked

“I’m fine….I’m glad you got me,” Henry said

“You will not win this Evil Queen,” Killian said

“You have no control over me anymore Killian. Your story will disappear, your name will disappear, you will no longer be Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger you will be known as a liar and a womanizer.” Emma said

“You will pay for this!” Killian said

“Your face….did he hit you, Henry?” Emma asked

“I’m fine. I just want to go home now.” Henry said as he pulled Regina and Emma into a hug.

“Let’s go home. Together as a family.” Regina said     


	8. Swan-Mills Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of unexpected stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this fanfiction moved a lot faster than I thought. But hey I don't care right now don't worry I'll be making a sequel and I think that one will be longer don't quote me on that. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

David had dragged Killian into a cell handcuffing his ankles to the bar. Not trusting him with both his hook hands he had them removed to prevent him trying to pick the lock.

“You’re rather enjoying this aren’t you, Charming?” Killian asked

“Shut up. I never liked you and now I never will. You will be put on trial for all the town to see. Hope you have a good speech to give. You’re going to need it.” David said getting up from his chair leaving Killian to his thoughts.

Regina wanted to fix Henry’s face with magic but the young prince decided against it. He says they always relate on magic for simple things he wanted to let it heal naturally, but to be honest he just wanted to keep the scar. It would be an interesting story to tell his future sisters. He was really looking forward to the next chapter in his life.

“You did good kid. I’m proud of you.” Emma said

“Hey thank George R.R. Martin if I wasn’t into reading the series A Song of Ice and Fire or watching Game of Thrones I wouldn’t have done so well,” Henry said

“What is this Game of Thrones you two keep talking about?” Regina asked

“Mom! You really don’t know what Game of Thrones is?” Henry asked

“I wouldn’t be asking if I did, dear,” Regina said

“Ma we need to convert to the fan R+L=J fan club. You still have the seasons on Blu Ray?” Henry asked

“Yes, and I found a website to watch season 6 so we’re good,” Emma said

“I feel like I’m going to regret this,” Regina said

For the next few hours, the Swan-Mills family was watching Game of Thrones. Regina didn’t know how to feel about it right now. She did not enjoy the sex that was in this show but she had to try it since the two people she loves really enjoys it, the show, not the sex scene. Henry was really enjoying Tyrion Lannister scenes and Emma was just enjoying the time she’s spending with her family. They ended up finishing season one fairly quickly and Regina was hooked.

“Wait….Ned wasn’t the main character?” Regina asked

“Nope, there isn’t a certain main character in Game of Thrones and trust me, mom, there will be a lot of deaths in this show,” Henry said

“Hey, why don’t you take this quiz to see what house you are. I’m Stark and Henry got Martell.”

“Alright, fine I’ll take this quiz you want me to,” Regina said

When Regina finished taking the quiz the house she ended up getting was Targaryen. This made Henry laugh because he was a part of bandwagon R+L=J so seeing his two mothers being the house of two complete opposite was pretty funny and Regina always loves using fireballs to solve her problems it was nice.

“Fire and Ice, that’s really cool,” Henry said

“I know…,” Emma said

Regina was learning more about Game of Thrones with Emma and Henry and it was a nice time. She learned that Emma can speak Dothraki and Valyrian fluently this was the most interesting thing she’s ever seen Emma admit to.

“Avy jorrāelan,” Emma said

“What does that mean?” Regina asked

“It translates to I love you in Valyrian,” Emma said

“You really mean that?” Regina asked

“Yes, you have done so much for me in such little time. You help me realize who I was and how wrong I was for dating Killian. You helped me return to my old self by you just learning how to play a video game. Regina, I have felt so many emotions for you since I first got here. I was jealous when I saw you with Robin….but now that it’s just you and me I want to ask you something. Regina Mills, will you marry me? I know it’s sudden but I really want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don’t want to lose this chance when I have it.” Emma said

“If you’re sure you’re ready then I am too. I don’t want to lose what we have to.” Regina said

Emma got up and put the ring on Regina’s finger. She pulled her into for a kiss when a knock on the door broke them out of their thoughts.

“Hey, I wanted to let you know we’re holding a trial for Killian. Would you like to be there?” David asked

“Not really but I have to. I need to make him see what he put me through. And I also have to prove it to myself.” Emma said

“Alright, the trial will be starting soon,” David said leaving the two women off

“Are you ready to face him in such a public setting?” Regina asked

“I’m ready,” Emma said

“Let’s go. Wait in the car I’ll go get our son.” Regina said

“Alright….don’t take to long,” Emma said

Henry came downstairs he questioned where Emma was. Hearing that Killian will be having a trial scared him. He knew he’d have to give his accounts of last night against him not looking forward to that. They got to the town hall where Killian was being held for this crime being judged by the whole town.

“Here we have Killian Jones on trial today for his crimes against my daughter and now my grandson. I will let you decide his fate after hearing what he did.” David said walking back to sit next to Snow. Emma got up as she slowly walked up onto the stage. Killian was handcuffed from his wrist down to his ankles connected by chains with was cuff to a bar on the ground on the stage to prevent him from running or attack anyone. He had a smug look on his face when Emma walked passed him.

“This is going to be hard to talk about. I thought I loved Killian the day I took my whole family down to The Underworld to save him is one of my biggest regrets. I put my family in danger and when it didn’t work I felt lost and empty how could I be the Savior if I couldn’t save the man I loved. I say love in past tense because he didn’t love me. What type of person would say the love a person but refuse to let them leave the house? He beat me but I was to scared to leave….I was used to it after everything I went through in the foster system. I was lonely I befriended a wolf in my captivity. Killian….he raped me….and I wasn’t going to let him get away with it. If it wasn’t for Regina I would not be standing here to tell you this now. Killian was willing to kill me if I didn’t follow his rules.” Emma said

“Aye, love why are you lying to these people. You know all those injuries you did to yourself.” Killian laughed before Emma could make a comeback “Wolfie” hopped on the stage causing Killian to tense.

“Get this demonic wolf away from me!” Killian yelled

 **“What are you going to do about that? It’s not like you have a second hand to hit me with.”** Wolf-Ashley said before she transformed back into her human form.

“Still afraid of me now!?” Ashley yelled

“A-Ashley….you were….how?” Emma asked

“Sorry, I never told you. I’m a hybrid a werewolf-elf. I felt something wrong so I came to find you. Killian’s an ass and I’m glad you found someone that will treat you right. I ripped off his other hand. Don’t be mad that I lied to you. I revealed myself to Regina first.” Ashley said

“I’m not mad. I want to thank you for being there for me.” Emma said

“I wish you the best. I shall be heading back home now. Luna would be happy to see me. Farewell old friend.” Ashley said disappearing into the shadows. The coward was shocked at this and was talking about it. Henry walked up on the stage glaring at Killian when he was going to make his statement.

“I don’t want you to give him a light sentence. He kidnapped me yesterday he was willing to kill me he even stated it to me. If everything went the way he wanted it to he’d kill me and my mom. No one to get in the way of his “love” he said. I didn’t get his scar on my face from football. I was on my way to see Violet when he hit me in the face with his hook. For that short period of time, he tortured me.” Henry said

“You’re all fucking liars! I didn’t do anything all this is are bullshit claims to get rid of me. This is slander and I shall not take lightly to it! I will make you all pay for this.” Killian said

“Send me over the town line, kick him out, nobody wants you here pirate, get out of here. Kick him out, kick him out, kick him out, kick him out!” The coward chanted

“Looks like you’re going over that town line,” David said

“You’ll regret this.” Killian said

* * *

After the town made it clear they didn’t want him around anymore Emma, Regina, and Henry were at the town line to send him off.

“You’re going to regret this Swan.” Killian hissed

“Yeah whatever,” Emma said said

“Wait I have a parting gift for you,” Regina said with a flick of her wrist Killian staggered hissing in pain.

“You bitch! Give me back my balls!” Killian yelled

“That’s just cruel mom.” Henry laughed with that Emma pushed him over the town line.

“Let’s go home now,” Emma said

Years Later

Regina was pregnant with this youngest daughter. Henry was already off at college already. Christine is their second oldest being thirteen while Brook was five. Christine was playing Brook.

*How are you good at this game?!* Brook signed

*Henry and I played this a lot before you were born. It was our pass time.* Christine answered

*I wish I could’ve learned something from Henry before he left.* Brook said

*He’ll be back. I know he’ll be back when he hears about the birth of his new baby sister.* Christine said

*Yeah you’re right about that.* Brook said

Emma watched the silent conversation that Brook and Christine had. It sucks that Brook was born deaf but they were happy she was healthy. Christine did everything to make her sister feel comfortable she was the first one that wanted to learn sign language. Brook really likes that about Christine.

“Emma can you come here,” Regina asked

“Yeah I’m coming,” Emma said walking up the stairs.

“Can you rub my feet?” Regina asked

“Sure, are you okay? You haven’t really left this room?” Emma asked

“My feet hurt that’s why I haven’t moved.” Regina said

“It’s going to be worth it.” Emma said

“I know….” Regina said

“You didn’t answer the question.” Emma said

“I’ll feel better when Hazel’s born.” Regina said

“I’m sure we all will.” Emma said

Emma and Regina had spent most of the day together. Christine was keeping Brook busy to relieve as much stress on their mothers. Christine wanted to make sure that nothing would stress out Regina so she made Brook food whenever she was hungry. It was greatly appreciated. It was around 9:30 when Regina’s water broke. Emma texted everyone that was close to her.

“Ugh….this doesn’t get any easier,” Regina said

“C’mon Gina one more push. And our family will be complete.” Emma said

“You better make this up to me.” Regina groaned

“I promise.”

After the next few hours Hazel was brought into this world her trademark eyes were beautiful those eyes are going to get her out of a lot of trouble in the future.

“Welcome to the world, Hazel,” Emma said

“I love you….” Regina said

“I love you too. Nothing can break us apart.” Emma said

“I hope not,” Regina said

  


End file.
